


Summers Wedding

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Having been together for some time, Princess Anna and her cousin, Princess Rapunzel, are marrying one another in Arendelle. (Annunzel, Fluff, Canon)





	Summers Wedding

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle, as a joyous occasion was about take place. For the second time in the kingdom's history, there was to be a royal wedding that symbolised the joining of a royal from Arendelle and a royal from her sister kingdom of Corona. The first wedding had been between Princess Idunn Of Corona and King Adgar Of Arendelle, a union that would be symbolised in their next of kin, Princess Anna Of Arendelle marrying her beautiful cousin, Rapunzel.

This blessed day had come about due to the princesses rather infrequent courtship of each other. The first time they had met was at Anna's sister, Elsa's coronation, a day when Anna hadn't thought of love between herself and another woman.

But over the months and the more Elsa told her about loving women herself, Anna came to define herself as bisexual and realised Rapunzel, the beautiful princess of Corona, was someone she had a kindred spirit with. They were the same age, had similar interests and got on quite well with one another.

One night, while Anna was visiting corona, she and Rapunzel were on a balcony together, admiring the stars. As they looked into the night sky, wondering what the constellations above them meant, their hands came together and almost immediately, so did their lips in their first ever kiss.

After that night, they were officially a couple and on Rapunzel's most recent visit to Arendelle, the Corona princess had shown Anna up in public, in the middle of a royal ball no less, and popped the question there and then.

Anna didn't know how to react at first, but when she saw Elsa giving her a reassuring smile, not a speech how she couldn't marry someone she had just met, With her sisters assurance, Anna did answer Rapunzel's question, saying "Yes, Punzie, of course, I'll marry you."

That was a few days ago now. It hadn't taken long for the two princesses to plan the details of their ceremony. It was to be held in the chapel where Elsa had been crowned queen, Anna's older sister having happily agreed to perform her duty and marry them.

Now, they were in their shared dressing room, both of them being beautiful brides meaning the old tradition of seeing your spouse before the ceremony was null and void.

Anna was sat in front of her mirror, already in her wedding dress, having her hair being done by Rapunzel, also already in her dress. In the reflection, Anna could see two young women who had come so far in their lives alone, soon to be joined to each other for the rest of their lives.

Their dresses were identical, having been sewn by Rapunzel herself. They were simple cream coloured gowns, with a pink stripe along the skirt and various swirling patterns on the bodice. They had decided not to wear veils for their wedding, knowing that they would prefer to see each other's beautiful faces during their vows.

As Anna's hair was soon done up in a bun by Rapunzel, neat and tidy as it was on the day she and Elsa had reunited. Walking over to a nearby dressing table, Rapunzel picked up a small silver tiara, placing it upon the bridge of Anna's head.

Now, she was a true royal princess, her bridal attire complete at last.

Anna stood up, turning around to face Rapunzel, her cousin already wearing her royal crown upon her brunette head of hair. Both of them looked truly beautiful. If only the ceremony could come sooner, then Anna could break her vow and kiss Rapunzel there and then, but she could wait, all she had to do was wait.

Rapunzel walked up to Anna, stroking her cheek softly, her heart fluttering with joy. "You look so beautiful, Anna," she said proudly."

"So do you, Sundrop," Anna replied, calling Rapunzel by her pet name. She wished that Rapunzel still had her long blonde hair she often spoke about, golden and radiant, but perhaps her blushing bride having shorter hair would be more of a blessing, considering how Rapunzel had told her how her long hair had been a mess to handle.

The corona princess looked into Anna's eyes, giving her a concerned look. "Are you alright?" She asked her. "I mean, you're getting married, shouldn't you be feeling a little nervous?"

"Not really," Anna told her. "I don't really get nervous. That's usually Elsa's deal."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Just didn't want you getting any cold feet on the big day," she said softly. "The last thing I want is a repeat of my last wedding."

A laugh came from the other bride. "Don't worry, Punzie. I promise I won't end up like Eugene and run off before the ceremony even starts. I'll be right by your side all the way." She held her hand. "and I'll be at your side for the rest of my life."

They leaned close and touched foreheads and noses, the closest they could come to an actual kiss. They held each other close in their arms, Anna shedding a few tears.

Rapunzel sniffled. "I can't believe we're really getting married, Anna," she spoke, a little bit at a loss for words. "I'd always imagined this day for the longest time."

"Me too," Anna responded. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, in sickness, in health, all that stuff."

"As will I," her cousin promised with honour and duty. "I'm so happy to be marrying someone I truly love with all my heart and soul."

Anna then pulled away, staring directly into Rapunzel's eyes. There was only one thing left to do now, one last thing before they were truly one. She took Rapunzel's hand and smiled at her lovingly. "Come on Rapunzel. Let's go see my sister and get ourselves married."

xXx

 

Over in the castle's chapel, Elsa stood at the altar proudly wearing a blue variation of her coronation dress. She had performed many marriages in her life, often finding the ones between two women her favourite kind. She didn't want to screw this up for Anna, not when she and Rapunzel were the ones being married to each other.

She looked around seeing the various guests that had arrived from both kingdoms, both wanting to cheer their respective princesses on this beautiful day.

On the side of the chapel that the people of Corona had taken up, Elsa noticed a girl with short black hair in the front row, wearing a beautiful blue dress. She vaguely recognized her as Cass, one of Rapunzel's friends that Anna had mentioned.

She seemed rather stoic and tough, but Elsa could see a kindness in her. Perhaps after the ceremony was over, she might go and say hello to her.

But that would have to wait until later that evening, as before Elsa could think any further, the sound of the organ suddenly piped into life, beginning the first few notes of the wedding march. The brides were coming and it was now Elsa's job to see they were married safely.

The chapel doors swung open with force, as Anna and Rapunzel were revealed in the light, radiant in their matching wedding gowns and lily bouquets they held in their arms. As they looked at the guests for a few seconds, waving to everyone, they then started to walk down the aisle, towards Elsa.

The beautiful queen watched her sister and cousin happily as they walked towards her down the aisle, their faces blushing softly out of adoration for their respective bride. Soon, the happy couple were in front of her, placing their bouquets on either side of Elsa in pots marked with the symbols of Arendelle and Corona.

Anna then took Rapunzel's hands, standing in front of Elsa with her. She beamed brightly as her sister smiled at both of them before she began the vows.

"Dearly beloved we are here to witness the marriage of my sister and my cousin, Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel. Do you Princess Anna take Rapunzel as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Anna nodded happily, holding Rapunzel's hands tightly. "I do!"

"And do you Princess Rapunzel take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" Elsa then asked.

Rapunzel gulped and with a heart of pure love, she said, "I do."

Elsa then smiled, gesturing to her side. "Please exchange rings to seal your vows of love and marriage."

Anna then looked to her left, seeing a pair of beautiful golden rings waiting for her and Rapunzel on a purple cushion. She then took one of the rings and slid it onto Rapunzel's finger neatly, smiling at her. "Punzie, with this ring, I marry you."

Rapunzel took the other ring, sliding it onto Anna's finger. She then sighed dreamily before saying her vow. "Anna, with this ring, I marry you."

The queen smiled at the two women in front of her. "By the power vested in me as Queen, I now pronounce you two, wife and wife. You may now kiss each other."

Anna grinned, as she and Rapunzel moved to each other, Rapunzel immediately cupping Anna's cheeks and kissing her passionately. Anna wrapped her fingers around Rapunzel's arms as they shared their newlywed kiss, sighing softly as she let their lips join tenderly.

Elsa watched the kissing pair of cousins make out in front of her, giggling slightly at their boldness. She was happy to have joined them in matrimony.

The brides pulled away, before hugging each other tightly, while tears streamed down their cheeks.

"I love you so much," Anna sobbed with joy before Rapunzel gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her.

"I love you too," the brunette replied, before she and Anna embraced as the chapel around them erupted into thunderous applause.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** The wedding bomb continues!


End file.
